Gerimis (Gegeran Cerita Misteri): Black Meadows
by SyerrentTheCrazyAnaconda
Summary: REUPDATE!/Saat siang hari, kau akan melihat pandang bunga lavender yang begitu indah dan juga harum. Tapi, ketika saat malam datang, perlahan wangi harum kini menjadi bau tidak sedap, dan warna keunguan itu tergantikan oleh kepekatan. Maukah kamu memetiknya setangkai untukku?/AU/OOC/Balas dendam TryOut


Peringatan! Sebagian fic-fic ini mengandung adegan gore dan juga adegan horror. Jauhkan anak-anak polos(?) dari ffn buatan author edan ini *dikeplak*

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, AU, horor, dll..

Characters: Naruto and Hinata (FF pertama ttg mereka hahaha xD), Sasuke sebagai tokoh sampingan juga.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto as Naruto's Maker Mangaka, story was mine ^^

.

_**Gerimis( Gegeran Cerita Misteri)**_

_**Part 1: Black Meadows **_

_**.**_

Saat siang hari, kau akan melihat pandang bunga lavender yang begitu indah dan juga harum. Tapi, ketika saat malam datang, perlahan wangi harum kini menjadi bau tidak sedap, dan warna keunguan itu tergantikan oleh kepekatan. _Maukah kamu memetiknya setangkai untukku?_

_._

_._

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata.

Seorang gadis cantik dan pendiam beberapa hari belakangan ini yang barusan kunyatakan cinta padanya. Aku sudah 4 hari bersamanya, yah jujur saja. Aku masih berumur 16 tahun. Aku belum begitu tahu bagaimana menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang.

Diusia labil ini, aku sering bertanya pada teman- temanku yang beberapa sudah pacaran—ada juga yang professional alias playboy. Mereka hanya menasihatiku, dan tentu saja sembari menertawaiku. Beberapa menyaraniku untuk memberikannya bunga. Bunga kesukaan gadis yang kau sayangi.

Ah. Bunga kesukaannya. Lavender ungu.

Saat pulang sekolah tiba, aku berjanji untuk membuat sebuket bunga lavender itu untuknya.

.

"Naruto…"

Seorang gadis berseragam sekolah itu tertuduk dengan wajah memerah. Di hadapannya, sang pujaan hati tampak tersenyum tulus sembari menyodorkan sebuket bunga segar.

"Ayo, ambilah. Kuharap kau menyukainya," gadis itu menurut sambil mengangguk, dengan tersipu malu. Naruto melenggang pergi, menapaki sepatu kets-nya di teras rumah gadis tersebut.

"Naruto…" Hinata memanggil. Pemuda tanggung itu menengokkan kepalanya. Lalu mengangkat alis.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya sedikit ada rasa curiga dalam hati. Hinata terdiam sebentar. Lalu gadis itu menggeleng.

"…terima kasih…"

.

.

Tak lama, Naruto sampai disebuah rumah yang bertuliskan nomor E18 blok A. Rumah yang cukup besar sekaligus berada di-hook.

"_Tadaima!"_

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka, dan menampilkan sesosok wanita yang amat ia rindukan setelah seharian ini.

"_Okaeri, _Naruto! Baru pulang?"

"Ibu!" pemuda tanggung itu segera memeluk ibunda tercinta, lalu memberi kecupan singkat di pipi. Sang ibu kemudian mempersilahkan si anak masuk ke dalam rumah, dan segera berganti pakaian.

"Ayah belum pulang, bu?"

"Ayahmu pulang jam 7 malam nanti. Nah, ayo makan! Nanti keburu dingin lho.." ujar Kushina sembari mengikat surai merahnya—yang merupakan cirri khas keluarga Uzumaki. Kecuali dirinya. Perawakannya menyerupai sang ayah yang berambut pirang.

"Ya sudah. _Itadakimasu!"_

_._

Anak itu terduduk sendirian, ditengah padang bunga. Tampak kontras, memang. Anak itu memakai kaus berwarna biru tua, rambutnya hitam, dan termenung sembari menyaksikan matahari yang perlahan terbenam.

"Sasuke…"

Anak itu memalingkan kepala, memandang kakaknya berdiri disana. Di satu sisi sebelah timur. Bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya.

"Kakak! Ibu! Ayah!" anak ini beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu berlari menuju keluarga tercintanya. Tak lama, hari mulai menggelap. Anak itu terus berlari, terasa seperti puluhan kilometer jauhnya. Perlahan, bunga- bunga lavender yang semula harum surgawi, kini berbau hangus serta berwarna hitam.

Api mulai melalap ke-3 orang yang sangat ia kenal. Anak itu terus berteriak dan berlari, membelah hamparan hitam padang bunga. Hingga akhirnya, ia terjatuh.

Mengamati ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya menghilang ditelan si jago merah. Ia hanya bisa menatap, melihat kekosongan disekitarnya.

"_Uchiha…_"

.

"Jadi, gini…semalam aku bermimpi seorang anak kecil. Ia bernama sepertimu, teme."

Sasuke memandangnya seolah bingung. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, menatap bingung seseorang Namikaze didepannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaa aku semalam bermimpi. Aku berada di tempat yang sama saat aku memetik bunga lavender untuk Hinata. Itu lho, padang lavender yang kau tunjukkan padaku.."

"Oh," Sasuke meng-iyakan pernyataan temannya dengan wajah datar. Tampak tidak ada emosi disana. "Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" lalu dilahapnya sebuah bakpao hangat di meja kantin, sambil memandang lurus.

"Errr…yang kuingat, anak itu berambut hitam jabrik sepertimu, memakai kaus biru tua, ada…3 orang disana…dan…dan…mereka terbakar. Hangus. Aku merinding," cerita Naruto sembari memakan dorayaki yang tersaji.

Minuman ocha hangat itu membuat Sasuke tersedak. Ia menggebuk-gebuk dadanya yang terbalut kaus seragam, terkejut setelah mendengar kata- kata Naruto. Untung saja kantin sedang sepi.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto memandangnya cemas. Pemuda oniks yang seumuran dengan Naruto mengangguk seolah mengatakan ia tidak apa-apa.

"Sungguhkah itu, dobe? Kau tidak bercanda?"

"Iya. Dan anak kecil itu sempat menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya karena aku sudah bangun. Heheh…"

"_DRAP DRAPP DRAPP!"_

"Naruto! Naruto! Gawat!"

"Ada apa, Kiba?"

Pemuda berjaket abu-abu itu tampak terengah- engah, lalu duduk disebelah Naruto. "Hinata…Hinata kecelakaan. Ia tersiram air panas!"

Naruto cepat-cepat bangkit dari tempat duduknya, diiringi perangah Sasuke. Naruto terkejut bukan main.

"Sekarang, dimana Hinata? Apakah ia baik- baik saja?"

"Kudengar, ia di rumah sakit dekat sekolah. Sebelum ia tersiram, kata orangtuanya ia membakar buket lavender yang kau berikan. Mereka menemukannya hangus dilantai kamarnya."

Naruto terbelalak kaget. Apa? Hinata membakarnya?

"Sungguh?"

Kiba mengangguk pelan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto segera meninggalkan kantin dan pergi keluar sekolah. Mumpung sedang pagi, jadinya masih sepi.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke ikut menyusulnya. Kiba terdiam dikantin, lalu mencomot sebagian dorayaki Naruto yang masih tersisa disana. Hangat dan nikmat. Mubazir kalo tidak dimakan, iya'kan?

.

.

"Suster, aku mencari kamar pasien yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Dilantai berapakah ia?" Tanya Naruto panik. Suster disana hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Boleh kutahu, apakah adek temannya? Dan mengapa kalian mengunjunginya? Padahal kan baru jam 8 pagi?"

"Ya, kami teman sekolahnya. Kami ingin menjenguknya selagi masih pagi. Lagipula, sekolah kami masuk jam 9," jelas Sasuke sembari menepuk bahu Naruto. Suster ini kemudia menghela nafas, dan akhirnya berkata.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Pasien berada di lantai 10. Kamar 605."

"Terimakasih, suster!" keduanya lantas pergi ke kamar dimana teman mereka—atau kekasih bagi Naruto—dirawat. Mereka menaiki lift, untung saja lagi- lagi tidak terlalu ramai.

Akhirnya, sampailah mereka di lantai 10. Lantai paling atas rumah sakit.

"Ayo, Sasuke," Naruto segera menarik tangan sahabatnya, dan menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Tampak beberapa manula sedang didampingi oleh suster-suster disana. Tak peduli dengan berpasang- pasang mata yang memandang mereka bingung, Naruto dan Sasuke masih terus berlarian.

Saat melewati pintu yang bertuliskan kamar mayat, Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu. Tentang seorang bocah kecil yang menangisi ketiga mayat itu…dan—ARGHHH!

"Sasuke?" Naruto terkejut ketika mendapati temannya sedang mematung disana, dengan mata yang terbelalak. Bukan kesurupan. Tidak mungkin dong pagi- pagi begini temannya kerasukan?

Ingatan samar- samar berputar dalam pikirannya. Sasuke merasa ia pernah kemari. Ke lantai ini. Di rumah sakit ini.

"Sasuke!"

"Ah. Ayo. Aku…baik-baik saja,"

Naruto segera menarik lagi tangan Sasuke, dan menuju kamar rawat Hinata yang berada diujung lorong. Mereka membuka pintu perlahan, mendapati seorang gadis sedang terbaring lemah disana. Lengannya dibalut perban, dan tubuhnya diselimuti kain putih.

Naruto mendekati kekasihnya, dan memandang Hinata dengan perasaan kalut bercampur sedih. Sedangkan Sasuke terdiam dibelakang Naruto.

"H-hinata…hiks…"

"N-Naru…" gadis berambut violet sewarna lavender menyadari kekasih tercinta ada disebelah ranjangnya. Berdiri sembari menatapnya sedih. Naruto terkejut, melihat Hinata masih bisa memberikan respon.

"Hinata!" Naruto memeluk sang pasien tercinta, membuat gadis itu tersenyum gembira. Tangannya yang terbalut perban mengusap surai pirangnya. Lama- lama, gadis itu menangis.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sesak?" Naruto melepas pelukannya. Ia merasa senang karena bisa bertemu Hinata hari ini, dan sedikit cemas karena rasa khawatir yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak apa- apa, Naruto.."

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa jadi seperti ini?"

"Waktu itu aku sedang membawa air panas untuk menuangkan teh. Tapi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hangus dari dalam kamarku. Aku pergi kesana dan memeriksa. Tapi, begitu kutemukan bunga darimu itu tampak terbakar, aku terkejut. Dan aku…tersiram air panas yang kugunakan untuk menyeduh…" cerita Hinata, sembari memandang kaca jendela yang tertutupi gordin biru muda. Tampak air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hinata…bagaimana bunga itu bisa terbakar?"

"Tapi saat itu bunga lavender darimu mulai melayu, samar-samar aku sempat melihat bunga itu menghitam. Seperti ada yang membakarnya."

Naruto terkejut. Persis seperti apa yang ia lihat tentang padang bunga yang ada di mimpinya semalam. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Apa jangan-jangan bunga…dan padang bunga itu memiliki kutukan? Pantas saja walaupun sepupunya—Ino Yamanaka adalah penjual bunga, tapi ia tidak pernah mengambil lavender dari padang subur itu.

Aneh dan ganjil. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Naruto..kurasa kita harus pergi…" Sasuke tiba- tiba berbisik halus, seolah mengetahui pikiran kalut sahabatnya.

"Ya. Kita harus ke padang bunga itu, Sasuke. Demi Hinata, dan siapapun, kita harus menelusuri keganjilan ini…"

.

.

Sehabis pulang sekolah, keduanya segera pergi ke padang lavender tersebut. Walau disekolah tadi, pikiran dan hati mereka masih kacau. Mengingat kondisi Hinata saat ini.

"Kita sampai, Naruto!"

Padang bunga rupawan itu telah tersaji didepan mata mereka. Memang tidak ada orang yang mengetahui tempat ini karena letaknya terasing dan kejadian terbakarnya rumah sudah dilupakan orang- orang.

Harumnya bunga yang dikenal dapat mengusir nyamuk itu menyengat penciuman mereka. Bunga- bunga itu tumbuh dengan rapi, menyejukkan mata. Namun, Naruto dan Sasuke berniat ingin menuntaskan masalah dan kutukan padang bunga ini.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Belum. Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak juga. Ah, ada pohon ek bersar disana!" Sasuke menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Menurut kompas yang kebetulan ia bawa, pohon itu disisi timur padang bunga. Keduanya membelah hamparan bunga itu dan menuju pohon besar disana.

Tunggu. Ada seorang wanita terduduk disana. Sambil membaca buku.

"Hei, yang disana!" teriak Naruto lantang, sembari melambaikan tangan pada sosok wanita tersebut. Wanita itu setelah menyadari kehadiran dua orang manusia, ia segera bangkit dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"Tak ada siapa-siapa?" keduanya menoleh bersamaan setelah mengamati sekeliling pohon ek. Tiba- tiba, pantulan matahari yang hampir di ufuk barat membuat sesuatu yang tampak bersinar di tanah dekat pohon.

"Apa itu?" Naruto mengambil benda yang separuh terkubur tanah, dan membersihkannya dengan sapu tangan yang ia sempat bawa. Ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah pigura foto berbingkai.

Tunggu? Foto?

"Sasuke! Lihat apa yang kutemukan!" serunya sembari mengangkat foto itu tinggi-tinggi. Sasuke menghampirinya dan melihat kaca pigura itu sudah retak dan juga sedikit kotor akibat termakan usia.

Samar-samar, ia melihat sebuah gambar yang sedikit memudar dibalik kacanya. Sasuke penasaran.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku memegangnya sebentar?"

"Hm, boleh kok. Nih."

Sasuke mengambil pigura itu, dan langsung ia banting ke tanah. Membuat kaca pelindung pigura itu pecah, dan mengeluarkan secarik lembar kertas foto.

Ia mengambil foto itu, dan mengamatinya baik-baik. Ada seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang tersenyum manis sembari menggendong seorang bayi, dan menuntun seorang anak lelaki kecil berambut pendek. Lalu, disisi wanita itu ada seorang pria yang memakai yukata biru muda dan berwajah tegas sembari merangkul bahu istrinya.

Ada 4 orang ternyata. Berarti, foto keluarga.

"Hanya foto keluarga, Naruto. Tidak masalah," ujarnya enteng sembari memberikan foto itu pada Naruto yang sedari tadi mengamati sekitar. Namikaze muda itu mengamati gambar foto disana, dan ia merasa pernah melihat mereka dalam mimpinya.

"Sasuke! Tunggu! Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik!" Naruto menyodorkan foto itu, sembari menunjuk wajah-wajah yang berada disana. "Wanita ini berwajah mirip denganmu, lho! Dan anak kecil ini, lihat garis di wajahnya. Ia juga sangat mirip denganmu. Dan coba kau sadari warna mata dan rambut mereka. Warnanya hitam. Sama sepertimu, teme!"

"Kau bercanda," Sasuke terkikik geli begitu mendengar pernyataan naïf sahabatnya. "Dengar ya, aku ini putera dari Kurenai dan Asuma. Jadi, bisa saja itu kebetulan."

"Tapi…"

"Ah. Kau mengada-ada saja, Naruto."

"Huftt..baiklah." Naruto memasukan lembaran foto itu kedalam ranselnya, dan mencari lagi petunjuk.

.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Sudah 2 jam mereka berada di padang itu. Angin sepoi- sepoi menemani mereka. Tiba- tiba, Naruto memekik.

"Hei Teme! Kalungmu jatuh!"

"Hah? Nggak kok. Ada nih," Sasuke memperlihatkan liontin yang ia kenakan di lehernya yang tersembunyi kerah seragam sekolah. Naruto memungut liontin emas putih—sepertinya dan berbandul kipas kecil berwarna merah dan putih.

"Kok mirip ya?" akhirnya Sasuke bingung, karena ada juga kalung sepertinya di padang luas ini. Naruto melihat-lihat kalung itu.

"Hei, coba lihat. Dibelakang kipas ini ada nama seseorang. Apakah punyamu juga ada, Sasuke?" Naruto mencoba membaca ukiran nama dibelakangnya. "M..Mi…apa ini? Mi…ko? Mikoto?"

"Ya. Aku punya juga ada. Namanya Sasuke." Rupanya cowok rupawan itu telah melepas kalungnya dan memperlihatkannya sebuah ukiran nama utuh dibelakangnya.

"Kok mengapa gaya tulisnya sama?"

"Entahlah. Ayo, mari kita lihat apakah jika malam tiba bunga disini seperti cerita gadis hyuuga itu?" Sasuke kembali memakai kalungnya, dan memandang Naruto yang masih memperhatikan liontin temuannya.

"Hei, hei, dobe. Sudahlah! Ayo!" Sasuke merebut liontin itu, dan mengembalikannya ke padang bunga dengan cara melemparnya jauh-jauh. Ia menyeret Naruto dan akhirnya berdiam disebuah bukit yang menghadap langsung padang bunga tersebut.

Perlahan sang surya mulai meremang, lalu tertelan di ufuk barat sana. Hari pun gelap. Naruto dan Sasuke membuka ransel mereka masing- masing dan mengeluarkan senter. Lalu menyorotnya ke padang tersebut.

Belum ada apa-apa.

"Lihat? Jadi kurasa Hinata mungkin berimajinasi sepertinya…" gumam Sasuke sembari menyoroti beberapa bunga disana. Iseng, ia menyorot pohon ek yang barusan mereka kunjungi dan tak menemukan apa-apa juga.

Begitu juga Naruto. Ia menyorot sekeliling hamparan bunga. Belum ada tanda-tanda ganjil.

"Tunggu. Bau hangus?" Sasuke mengendus- ngendus sekelilingnya. Ia juga merasakan suhu udara mulai menaik alias menghangat.

"Iya, aku juga menciumnya. Wah, kurasa ini tanda."

Tak sampai beberapa lama, sinar kekuningan muncul dari bawah sana. Keduanya terkejut, ketika bunga-bunga itu benar- benar menghitam dan terbakar menjadi arang. Dan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar berada disana, dekat pohon ek.

Seingat mereka, tidak ada rumah sebesar itu disana. Hanyalah padang bunga. Sasuke mengucek-ngucek matanya, memeriksa apakah ia bermimpi atau tidak.

Tapi, semuanya nyata. Sasuke dan Naruto menyaksikan ada beberapa sosok membawa obor dan sebuah jerigen ditangan masing- masing, lalu menyiraminya ke sekeliling rumah. Obor-obor itu dilemparkan oleh mereka dan api mulai melalap rumah itu.

Kedunya mengernyit ngeri. Naruto mengeluarkan air minumnya yang masih tersisa seperempat, langsung menyiramnya begitu melihat padang bunga dibawahnya terbakar.

"_JRESSHH!"_

Siraman air Naruto, entah mengapa langsung membuat bunga- bunga itu kembali segar sedia kala dan merembet ke yang lainnya. Bau hangus perlahan menghilang, dan api yang melalap rumah itu mati hingga menyisakan puing-puing dan menghilang begitu saja, lalu ditumbuhi oleh beberapa bunga lavender.

Senter di tangan mereka bergetar menyaksikan kejadian diluar logika ini. Tak mungkin kan?

"Sasuke…" ketiga sosok itu tiba- tiba berdiri disebelah Sasuke, hampir membuatnya terjerembab kebawah sana jika tidak digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Teme? Kau kenapa?" Naruto panic, dan sepertinya ia tak bisa melihat ketiga sosok yang muncul disamping sahabatnya. Ia terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke yang tiba- tiba pingsan tanpa sebab.

.

.

_Malam hari pun tiba._

_Keluarga besar Uchiha tampak mengadakan pertemuan di ruang tengah. Dindingnya terbuat dari kayu jati, dan ada beberapa orang yang hadir disana. Kira- kira, ada 15 orang._

_"Jadi, apakah kita akan melanjutkannya? Bagaimanapun juga, pihak diluar sana sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" seorang pria berwajah tegas dan berkimono biru tua angkat bicara. Tangannya bersilang didepan dada dan memandang semua yang hadir disana. Tampaknya ia adalah ketuanya dan mereka sedang mengadakan pertemuan._

_"Suamiku, kita harus melakukan sesuatu," seorang wanita berambut hitam serta seorang anak kecil 3 tahunan dipangkuannya menatap pria itu, dengan lembut. Seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahunan disana hanya menatap keduanya. Sepertinya itu adalah orang tuanya._

_"Entahlah, Mikoto. Tapi, posisi kita selama di negeri ini terancam."_

_Para hadirin sekalian mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. Beberapa dari mereka tampak sedang berpikir._

_"Kurasa, kita harus menyertakan Kurenai juga. Dia adalah saudarimu juga kan, Mikoto?"_

_"Tapi...mereka masih tinggal disana. Kita tak bisa senonoh begitu kan?"_

_Tanpa diduga, keributan mulai terjadi diluar sana. Orang- orang yang berada didalam panik, ketika melihat api mulai muncul dari sekat- sekat ruangan. Salah satu dari mereka berusaha membuka pintu, namun terkunci._

_Wanita bernama Mikoto itu segera membuka sebuah kotak yang berada dibawah tikar. Ia meletakkan anak itu ke dalam lubang itu, mengetahui nyawa mereka terancam bahaya. Sedangkan, beberapa lainnya berusaha mencari jalan keluar._

_"Ibu...ibu..." anak itu merengek, ketika sang ibu akan menutup pintu lubangnya. Mikoto menggeleng. "Tidak, Sasuke. Ibu akan mencari kakakmu."_

_"Itachi! Itachi!" seorang pria berwajah tegas tadi sedang berlarian kacau, begitu juga dengan teriakan orang- orang lain dan juga suasana yang menjadi kacau. Beberapa detik kemudain, rumah tersebut terlalap habis oleh api dan menyisakan reruntuhan._

_Tak lama, pemadam kebakaran berdatangan. Namun, mereka sia-sia. Rumah tempat teradinya kebakaran itu telah luluh lantak, dan digantikan oleh pemandangan dengan mayat- mayat mengerikan yang bergelimpangan._

.

_Sasuke memandang mereka bertiga, persis seperti yang berada di foto tersebut. Tunggu._

_Mereka mengenakan kalung. Ya, kalung yang sama. Sama dengan dirinya juga._

'_Anakku…' wanita muda berambut hitam itu memeluknya tiba-tiba, bersamaan dengan si pria berwajah tegas itu. Apa? Anakku? Jadi, anak itu benar- benar dirinya?_

'_Otouto..' anak kecil yang seprtinya ia lihat kini sudah besar, menginjak usia remaja sepertinya. Remaja yang ia lihat menyentil dahinya._

"_Tunggu. Tunggu. Siapa kalian? Aku…tidak mengenal kalian."_

_Ketiga tersenyum lembut. Wanita itu angkat bicara lebih dulu. 'Aku Mikoto, ini suamiku, Fugaku. Dan ini Itachi, anakku. Ya, aku adalah ibumu, dan ini ayahmu. Juga kakakmu. Kau ingat, 13 tahun yang lalu? Kurenai menemukanmu dan mengurusmu. Aku tahu aku sudah menghapus ingatanmu agar kau tak mengingat kejadian kebakaran itu. Kau pasti akan bingung jika bertemu lagi dengan kami, iya kan, Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?'_

_Sasuke terdiam. Ia memandang mereka dengan mata berkaca- kaca. "Jadi…ayah..ibu…dan kakakku yang asli? Oh Tuhan! Terimakasih…"_

'_Ya, puteraku. Jadilah anak yang baik.' Nasihat Fugaku sembari menepuk kepala Sasuke._

'_dan jadilah anak yang berguna serta jujur.' Mikoto memberinya nasihat, lalu mengecup dahi Sasuke._

'_Sasuke, jadilah adikku yang kuat oke? Aku ingin suatu saat kita bertemu lagi…' dan Itachi langsung memeluknya dalam haru. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke._

'_Sekarang, api di padang lavender telah padam. Nah, saatnya kami pamit, Sasuke. Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu yang sebenarnya.' Ujar Mikoto sembari sedih. Namun bahagia karena telah bertemu dengan anaknya selama 13 tahun mereka meninggal._

"_Tungggu! Bolehkah aku…memeluk kalian sekali lagi sebagai perpisahan?"_

"_Tentu saja, anakku." Mikoto, Itachi, serta ayah mereka, Fugaku memeluknya erat, merasakan kembali kehangatan keluarga. Apalagi itu keluarga kandungmu._

"_Daaahh ayah…ibu…" Sasuke menangis haru, lalu melambaikan tangan pada keduanya yang mulai pudar._

'_Sasuke…' Itachi memeluk Sasuke sekali lagi, sembari menyentilnya lagi. 'Apapun yang terjadi, kami akan selalu menyayangimu.'_

"…_sayonara…kak…ayah, ibu…"_

_._

"Sasuke! Kau sadar juga!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke bangun, dan mendapati dirinya dan Naruto masih dipadang itu. Langit telah gelap. Dan sepertinya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Iya, Sasuke. Semua sudah selesai."

"Ya, aku tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya…" Sasuke tersenyum lega, sembari mengusap sedikit air matanya.

.

.

"Jadi kau anak dari keluarga Uchiha ya?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ya, yang di foto itu adalah keluargaku. Kau masih menyimpan fotonya 'kan?"

"Oh. Tentu. Ambil saja, lagipula sebagai kenangan kan?" ujar Naruto sembari memberikan secarik elembar foto itu padanya.

"Naruto, uhm…terimakasih ya."

"Ya, tentu saja. Lagipula kau kan sahabatku!" dan Naruto tertawa lega sembari menepuk bahu Sasuke. Dan tragedy _Black Meadows _itu sudah habis.

Haha. Akhirnya, padang bunga itu tidak angker lagi. Banyak orang- orang yang berkunjung kesana karena keindahan alamnya.

.

.

THE END!


End file.
